Dragon Knights 2003
by chibiautumnchan
Summary: How would things be different if Dragon Knights took place now? Read and find out.


He slammed the keys down on the keyboard, annoyed at his computer. Damn it, it was too freaking slow. How could his boss seriously expect him to do anything on such an outdated model?  
  
Well, maybe if the guy wasn't always trying to go out and have fun.  
  
Someone knocked on his office door.  
  
"Come in," he shouted, sounding rather annoyed.   
  
A black-haired man stuck his head in. "Working late again, Al?"  
  
"Ya. 'S not my fault. The stupid computer doesn't want to work."  
  
The black haired man, head of security, nodded, as if this made perfect sense. He didn't have much of a sense of humor. He stepped all the way in and looked over Al's shoulder.   
  
"You should ask Leon for a new computer. He'd get you one."  
  
Al grimaced, remembering his conversation he'd just had with his boss this morning.  
  
~~~~  
  
//"We don't have the money for this constant spending! Everytime you go out, or send Kai or the kids somewhere, we get set back. At this rate, we'll go bankrupt and our rival will buy us out."  
  
Leon smiled. "Alright. I leave our money in your hands. But I still approve everything. Alright?"  
  
Al sighed. He wouldn't get much more out of his boss than that. It would have to do.//  
  
~~~~  
  
Al shook his head. That was why he didn't have an updated computer yet. How could he ask for one when he had just told his boss they had to stop spending?  
  
"No. I'll deal with this one for now, Theo."  
  
Theo patted Al's shoulder. He knew Al would never give in. He'd complain a lot, but he'd always deal with it. Shaking his head in vague amusement, he left Al alone with his work and went back to securing the building.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hey, ya little rat! Get back here with that!"  
  
The 'little rat' smiled hugely and kept running. "Not likely, girly-boy! You gotta come get it!" He stuck his tongue out at the 'girly-boy' and scrambled up a nearby tree.   
  
"Grr.... He gave it to me! Not to you! You stole it!"  
  
"Duh! I am a thief, after all." The little rat rolled his eyes.  
  
"But you aren't a thief anymore! Not since he adopted us! And he gave you one of your own!" By now, the girly-boy had caught up to the rat thief. "Give it back, Thatz!"  
  
Thatz sighed. The 'girly-boy' had point... he looked at the small object he held. It was a small stuffed dragon, blue in color. He peered at the pack her wore on his back and sighed, before tossing the dragon down to the girly-boy. He always liked to tease the boy because the kid wore his platinum blonde hair long and he liked animals.... It was unnatural for a boy!   
  
The boy clutched his regained dragon tightly, then glared up at Thatz. "You better get down. We still have to find Rath."  
  
Rath... the third little boy that the rich guy had adopted. Thatz had no clue why he had adopted the three of them, and he could care less. He had a home now and was happy... despite his restlessness. He, Rath, and Rune (the girly-boy) had everything they could want now... but Thatz just wanted to run around sometimes. Thatz smiled. Leon had some of the greatest food though. If for no other reason, that was enough to stick around.   
  
Rune loved the old man with a passion. He had been overjoyed to be adopted by Leon. He needed no other reason to stick around.  
  
Rath, however, was a completely different story. Thatz wasn't completely sure why Leon had adopted him. Rath was always running away and Rune and Thatz always had to go look for him. This time, they had been playing in the park and Rath had once again disappeared.  
  
~~~~  
  
Rath grinned as his two foster siblings ran right by his hiding spot without seeing him. He stood up and hurried over to the bay. This place was boring. He didn't want to live on an island anymore. So when he learned they'd be visiting a small park near the coast, he decided to hitch a ride on the ferry to the mainland.  
  
Piece of cake... He smiled, and grabbed the hand of the nearest girl. She was boarding the ferry with her grandmother and was shocked when he grabbed her hand. Her grandmother just smiled and said nothing when he walked on with them. He was happy to see that the ticket lady didn't ask questions. Once on the boat, he let the girl's hand go and sat down.  
  
The girl watched him. He stuck out his tongue at her. She was cute, as girls went... Long black hair... strange yellow eyes...  
  
She glared back at him and turned around.  
  
He was off to the mainland! 


End file.
